


On the Road

by HelloImHereToSin (Zatyrical)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU everyone gets butterfly effect'ed, First Kiss, Love Triangles, M/M, No Smut (for now), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tythan, but this time also with seán, like really damn slow im so sorry, no beta we die like men, septicrank, youre welcome tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatyrical/pseuds/HelloImHereToSin
Summary: Mark never introduced Ethan to Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Seán. He still befriended him and made Unus Annus with Ethan but the You're Welcome tour never happened.Now it's 2021, Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Seán are mad that Mark has never introduced Ethan to them and Mark is just really excited to finally make his long due tour with his friends. After all, he loves Ethan and he loves his friends, and there's nothing that could make the tour go wrong.---------Au in which Ethan doesn't know the guys and it somehow butterfly effect's literally everything.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	On the Road

"I'm _saying_ , that you have known him since when? 2016?" Tyler said through the phone and Mark could tell just by the tone of his voice that this time Mark was not getting out of it easily "It's 2021, you literally made a whole channel -and deleted it- with him, Amy, Kathryn, and Pam know him in person, don't you think it's about time that you introduce us to Ethan?"

Mark frowned and turned to look at Amy and Ethan that were talking freely in the kitchen. They seemed to be enjoying themsleves gossiping while looking at Ethan's phone.

Maybe Tyler was right. He had met the other guy in one of his Markiplier and friends panels. Ethan had convinced Bob to let him run to the front and make a backflip for him, they hugged and that was it. Or at least that was what Mark had told his friends. In reality he ended up hiring Ethan as his editor after learning that he was another youtuber on the rise. Non of his friends really knew about it until he decided to include Ethan in one of his videos.

After explaining everyone else that: yes, he had befriended the backflip guy of _that one_ panel and had also hired him to help Ethan rise on his own, everyone was confused but no one really mind. The problem was that somehow they never got to meet Ethan.

Bob, Wade, and Tyler lived in Cincinnati and Seán across the ocean in england, so it made it difficult for all of them to hang out together and for Mark to introduce them to him. The times that they got together it seemed like the world didn't want them to meet. Either Ethan was back home or ocupied or the boys were busy dealing with their own lives so their schedules never met.

Now it had been 5 years after that and the boys were very much insistent on meeting Ethan.

"Well it's not like it was my fault" Mark murmured under his tongue while more chuckles came from the kitchen "Listen, you remember the tour that I've been wanting to do with everyone since like 2017?"

"The 'you're welcome' one? That you have been wanting to 'get everyone together for planning' but never got around to it?" Mark could listen to Tyler's smile in the middle of the mocking sentence. Okay maybe Mark had been talking about doing it for years, so what? He had almost everything set to begin the tour.

"Yeah yeah, laugh about it. But what about doing it later this year?" Mark smiled to his phone and took a deep breath in "Amy, Ethan, Kathryn, Evan, and I have been busy planning most of this stuff so I would only need you guys to accept going with us, approve it, and then we would be going on improv clases fully paid by me"

"You... what?"

"Listen, I promise that you guys would only need to come here and then we would be on the go. I will definitely give you your cut of the tour and-"

"Stop, stop, Mark!" Tyler laughed from the other side of the line "God! And you're doing all of this for what? So that we can finally get to meet Ethan?"

Mark gave a hearty laugh that caught of guard Amy and Ethan, that after Mark making a dismissive move with his hand just shrugged and kept going with their talk.

"You know that I've been wanting to go on a tour with my friends for years, and after all of what happened with Unus Annus I feel like I could do anything. Plus if it would make all of you assholes stop bitching about not meeting my friend then, yes, _please_."

"Well" Tyler stoped for a second, leaving Mark hanging on the air "I can't talk for the others, but count me in, this should be fun"

"Of course it will be fun, we're going on tour!" Mark exclaimed beaming excitedly.

On the other side of the room Ethan held his breath. His eyes met with Amy's and he smiled.

It was long due him meeting Mark's friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> This is one of those little ideas that I sometimes get and don't know where is it going but I really want to write them so here it is. That being said this WILL NOT be edited/beta-ed so if it feels fast paced sometimes or you find gramatic errors, I'm really sorry :P  
> I also don't know if this will be tythan endgame or septicrank endgame so we will just have to wait and see.  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter :D


End file.
